The Forbidden Tombs
The Forbidden Tombs is a desert-themed level in Kid Chameleon. It is cited by some as the most difficult level in the entire game... but Bloody Swamp wins the "Hardest Level Award" to most. Walkthrough Generally this level should be avoided, but if you do end up here, use this walkthrough. You have to worry about two things here. * Enemies * Time! Enemies are mostly Hands and Spinning Twins, but many of them, and in all the places you don't need them. Plus, they reappear, once their location is off screen for a second. Time is a problem as well, as you have to cross the level five times in just three minutes. There are two ways to finish this level: the intended and the probably not intended. The intended way: Start off by getting the Berzerker helmet from the center of the Prize blocks. Ignore the Diamonds, they're not worth it in this level. Enter the lowest level of the tomb and walk to the very end. Smash the hands on the way with the iron blocks. The part with the spike pits isn't easy, since there are some hidden prize blocks at the ceiling. At the very right, push the iron blocks to the right. That's the first step to leave the level. Now go out again, see the hands reappear, and climb to the highest level of the tomb. The prize block above the spinning twins contains another Berzerker helmet. Go into the tomb at the top and get the Red Stealth helmet. Break through the blocks below you and leave the tomb to the left. Now go all the way down again to the starting area, enter the lowest level of the tomb again and walk all the way to the right again. It is essential that you keep the Red Stealth to the very end, otherwise you won't be able to reach the Flag. In any case you may see your remaining time on your head right now ... The probably not intended way, which as you might have guessed is shorter: Get the Berzerker helmet and enter the middle level. Go all the way through to the right, and headbutt the iron blocks. Next, get the hidden Red Stealth helmet, which is in the top left corner of the same room. With him, go right back into the corridor you created seconds ago. Hammer the JUMP and SPECIAL buttons until you manage to break the blocks below you, and dig all the way down to the flag. And welcome to Stairway to Oblivion, my lucky friend! Secrets * In the second lowest level, there is an ankh in the middle of the middle row of prize blocks. It is very hard to get to it before the Drillers destroy it, though. * There is a coin in a hidden block on the far right of the middle level. * Three hidden prize blocks on the step just above the entrance to the middle level contains in order a coin, a spare Berzerker helmet, and an ankh. Yum. Trivia * Every non-elsewhere level without a flag is programmed with a speed bonus of 0 seconds. What's interesting about this particular level is that, while it has a flag, it's speed bonus is also 0 seconds. As a result, this is the only flagged level in the game whose level par is impossible to achieve. * Additionally, it is the only level with a flag off the main path that also doesn't have a Path Bonus. * These strange exceptions may indicate that this level was originally intended to be flagless - a theory which has been recently corroborated by a sample prototype map shown in the May 1992 issue of GamePro magazine. It shows the latter half of Stage 2, where the second cactus (desert) level from the left on the bottom row is supposed to be The Forbidden Tombs. As you can clearly see, it doesn't even connect to Stairway to Oblivion at all, but is instead a dead-end level off of Madmaze Mountain. The dotted connection shows that the only way into and out of this level was via telepad. Therefore, this map provides some very strong evidence in favor our theory, painting a rather interesting picture of the history of this level, and how the bonuses were messed up the way they were. Category:Levels Category:Stage 2 Category:Desert levels